General Purpose Tomatoes
by bones19
Summary: A fluffy, fairly short fic watching Buffy and Faiths' friendship turn into something more
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: **Fairly short and fluffy. A fic watching Buffy and Faiths' relationship turn into something more

**Timeline: **Set towards the end of season 4, after the body swap, with Faith staying in Sunnydale

**Rating: **PG-13, mild language, sexual references and such

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters all belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy etc etc

**Feedback: **Yes please. This is my first fic, so I'd love to know whether I should ever write another one :)

**Chapter 1**

**La foi consiste à croire ce que la raison ne croit pas**

**-Voltaire, Questions sur L'Encyclopédie**

**BUFFYS POV**

It was such a stupid thing, so why couldn't I stop it? Maybe it was just the way she walked. Faith's boots scuffed tiny bits of dirt up from the grass and I almost tripped trying to stop walking in time with her.

She smirked.

"Ya right there B? Would hate to think you were losing that famous slayer co-ordination we got going on."

"I'm fine. It's just ah, these shoes. Not really made for graveyard walking."

I looked back down at my shoes and realised it was probably true. Strappy sandals, a white halter and a mini skirt just long enough to leave at least something to Faith's imagination. Everyone's imagination! People's imagination. People looking at me. Not just Faith.

We were on our way to the bronze, and as usual, Faith couldn't resist a quick detour through the graveyard. Fine for her at least. Her entire outfit consisted of leather pants, boots, and a red tank top. She looked so good in red – I left my eyes lingering over her top a little too long, because her smirk was threatening to take over her face.

"What? You think I should have gone with the black top? Damn. Just when I thought I'd try and spice my outfit up a little."

"No Faith, the red's fine. Great actually. I was gonna say it looks great."

Oh my god. Did I just say that?

It didn't seem to bother Faith though; she was too busy now frowning at her top and muttering about colors. Cute. No! Not cute! Why am I thinking like this? Slayer connection? Sure. Maybe if I tell myself that a million more times a day I'll believe it. Was it so hard to accept that I had a crush on Faith? Apparently.

With a small sigh, I perched on top of a headstone, and watched Faith prowl restlessly around the graveyard. With Faith it was never just walking. It was always prowling, stalking, strutting. I loved how wild she always looked. It was something I couldn't put my finger on, but never failed to catch my attention. And keeping my fingers off Faith was a fairly good idea about now. I didn't want to think what I would do if I had my hands on her.

"Want to share the joke B?"

Oops. Guess I was smiling.

"Um, no, I was just lost in my own little world. Nothing special. Just Buffy wanderings, you know."

I flicked my hand around in a dismissive kind of way to show Faith my thoughts would be of no interest to her.

I guess it worked, cause she looked away again and sighed.

"Yeah, well the vamps are obviously lost in your world too, cause they sure ain't anywhere here. Come on, let's go. If I can't go slaying, the least I can do is get down and dirty with you at the Bronze."

Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts. Why are you still here?

"Yeah whatever Faith. No one will even notice you when I move onto the dance floor."

"Wanna bet girlfriend?"

I'd started to walk off, when I saw Faith staring at my ass and smiling. Not that I minded so much, but she wasn't being too subtle about checking me out.

"Ah B? You plan to steal all the guys from me with thousand year old grave dust plastered over your ass?"

I spun around on the spot, and sure enough, I had a thick layer of dust coating my skirt. Oh, maybe that's what the staring was about. Nice one Buffy. Very classy. No wonder Giles always bought along a picnic rug to our midnight patrolling. I always thought he was just being quaint and English. Who knew he was practical too?

With a scowl, I brushed away all the dust and ignored Faiths' laughter as I stomped off towards the Bronze.

**Bronze **

As we reached the Bronze, I could already hear a loud beat coming from the entrance. It was the sort of music that was made for dancing, and I knew Faith wouldn't be able to resist it.

We wandered in, looking for the others to see if they'd arrived. I saw them almost immediately sitting at a booth near the back. Willow and Tara were leaning towards each other, obviously trying to talk, and Xander was guarding a pile of drinks on the table.

As we made our way over Xander stood up and waved, and Willow and Tara both smiled.

"Welcome ladies. Glad you made it in one piece!" Xander beamed.

Faith and I slid into the booth, and she reached over and took two of the drinks away from Xander, keeping one for herself and handing one to me.

"No chance of any bad guys Xan-Man. All the demons and vamps are away for a national holiday or something."

Faith downed her drink before I had even taken a sip of mine, and glanced over at me.

"Guess I'll have to make my own action tonight. Wanna dance B?"

I shook my head and pointed at my drink.

"Why don't I come over in a bit? I'm gonna drink this a little slower than you."

She shrugged.

"Ok, just look for where all the guys are gathering and you'll find me."

With a final smirk she pushed her way into the crowd of people already dancing.

"So really nothing on the demon front tonight Buff? Cause Faith sometimes means only a dozen or so nasties when she says there was nothing happening."

I had to give Willow credit for that. To Faith, a quiet night usually meant killing a number of vamps she could count on her fingers.

"Yeah, she was right Will. Zilch. Just a cemetery in need of a spring clean, and a more wound up than usual Faith."

Xander leaned over at smiled reassuringly.

"Don't sweat it Buff. You deserve a night or two off. In fact, I was thinking we should have a movie night this week. What d'ya think? All in favour?"

Will and Tara raised their hands, and Xander put both of his up.

"Sure. Sounds neat."

We sat for a while, sipping our drinks and chatting, but I kept losing the conversation. My attention kept drifting over to the dance floor where I could see Faith dancing with, just as she promised, a group of guys around her. There was no doubt about it. Faith dancing, was hot. Every now and then she pulled one of the guys close to her, and danced around him until the poor guy looked like he was gonna pass out.

Ok, enough putting this off. Just go dance with her. It's not a date Buffy. It's just dancing.

I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Hey guys, I'm um, I'm just gonna go dance for a bit ok?"

Without waiting for a reply, I strode off in search of Faith.

Her eyes lit up when she saw me push past her group of admirers. I managed to glare at them before Faith pushed away her latest toy boy, and pulled me close to her.

Ok Buffy, it's not mature to smirk at everyone. Just because you're dancing with the hottest girl in the club, it's no reason to get all high and mighty.

Oh, who am I kidding?

I smirked at all the disappointed guys as Faith danced behind me, grinding up against my back, with her hands on my waist. I leaned back a little, and tried not to shiver as I felt her pressed up against me.

I could hear the music distantly in the background, and was only vaguely aware of everyone dancing around us. All I could think about was how nice it felt to have Faiths' hands on me, and her body so close to mine. It was around then, I realised how all the guys that Faith danced with felt.

I could feel myself heating up and the alcohol going to my head. Not a good state to be in around a flirty Faith. I tried to stop myself leaning in closer to her, but my body didn't want to listen. I placed my hand on her neck and pulled her in even closer until we were practically joined at the waist.

I could feel her breath on my neck, and hear her breathing. It must have sounded just as fast as my own. I turned my face towards hers, and caught my breath when I saw her looking straight into my eyes. Before I could realise, her name escaped my lips.

"..Faith."

She held my gaze and with a smile, replied.

"Yes B?"

Just watching her lips say my name gave me goose bumps.

I knew if this kept going I would lean in and kiss her. Not a good idea Buffy. Just walk away now and everything will be fine.

For once, my body listened to my brain, and I pulled away from Faith.

I heard her yell my name as I walked away. When I returned to the table, I found Tara sitting by herself.

"Hey Tara, where are the others?"

"Will and Xander are dancing. I think Will's the only one with enough energy to keep up with Xander. Except maybe Faith."

She smiled at me, and I felt myself blush, so I looked down at the melting ice in my drink.

"Are you enjoying yourself Buffy?"

The concern in Taras' voice touched me, so I tore my gaze away from my glass and looked up at her again.

"Yeah, it's nice. Just, you know, dancing and stuff."

"Yeah. You and Faith looked like you were giving everyone a run for their money."

"Ah, um, I guess so. Lots of stamina. Slayers and all...."

I trailed off and ended with a cheery smile, which probably turned out looking kinda scary.

Tara didn't smile back, but she looked even more serious than usual.

"She's changed, hasn't she? You both have I think."

My silence must have spoken volumes to her, because she continued.

"You shouldn't be fighting against this Buffy. You've got more than a Slayer connection going on, and something like that shouldn't be fought."

I looked back at my drink, wondering why it was suddenly so fascinating.

"It's a little bit confusing right now. Faith's so........ She's...... I don't know how to explain it. We're friends again, which is great. And I can tell she's making more of an effort this time around. I just, I don't really know what I want from her anymore. And it's so hard to read what she wants from our friendship. Things are never easy with Faith involved."

Tara sat, waiting patiently for me to finish.

"It's probably mostly just the Slayer thing you know? What's that saying? Something about opposites attracting? Not attracting. Shit, I don't know. I mean, attracting plenty."

I frowned at my lack of sense.

"Attracting, but not being opposites, cause we're both Slayers, and er...uh."

My train of logic finally came crashing to a halt, and I found I didn't know how to continue.

"You're both Chosen Buffy. That's got to make for something. You're two of a kind, but as opposite as you can get. It's a strange thing, but I know what you mean. Just let yourself feel what you feel, and deal with things as they come."

It was the most calming thing I'd heard in so long. I just sat there for what seemed like an eternity and smiled back at Tara. This girl was a godsend. No wonder she was such good friends with Willow. I looked over at the dance floor just in time to see Faith heading back to the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Fairly short and fluffy. A fic watching Buffy and Faiths' relationship turn into something more

**Timeline: **Set towards the end of season 4, after the body swap, with Faith staying in Sunnydale

**Rating: **PG-13, mild language, sexual references and such

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters all belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy etc etc

Feedback: Yes please. This is my first fic, so I'd love to know whether I should ever write another one 

A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! I wasn't quite expecting such encouraging feedback and it made writing this chapter a pleasure. Final chapter 3 is on its way as we speak. Enjoy!

Chapter 2 

**La foi consiste à croire ce que la raison ne croit pas**

**-Voltaire, Questions sur L'Encyclopédie**

**(Faith consists in believing when it is beyond the power of reason to believe)**

FAITHS POV

I'm not sure what I did to score an invite to the Scoobies video night, but hey. Who am I to say no to free popcorn and some free entertainment? Maybe lame entertainment, but I'm not so choosy these days.

Buffy said that Xander had picked out the movie so my hopes were not high. Some Sci-fi geeksville film that appealed to, like, 1 in 4000 people. I think Willow's friend Tara was coming along too, so more likely it was 'bring-a-friend' night, and Buffy had run out of available choices. But again, I'm not complaining about that. Lately, I got the feeling that Buffy didn't mind our "training" and hanging out time so much either. I wasn't about to jump to conclusions on why though. Buffy and straight went hand in hand.

"How many packets do you think? Two or three?"

Buffy emptied the box of microwave popcorn packets onto the kitchen table, and held up a handful.

"Better go for three" I replied.

No point being hungry if the popcorn's there right? And I was feeling surprisingly hungry, even by my standards, despite having a night off from slaying.

One by one, we emptied popcorn into three big bowls, and headed back into the lounge. Willow was busy handing out blankets and arranging people around the tv. She had given Xander the lazy boy closest to the tv, and had allocated Tara to the empty space on the couch beside her.

When me and B arrived with the food, she tossed a blanket onto the remaining couch.

Huh. Cosy.

Buffy grabbed the popcorn out of my arms, and gave a bowl to Xander, and one to Willow and Tara. Leaving, one bowl, one blanket and one couch for the both of us. Guess she was in a sharing mood. Fine by me.

We sat down on the couch, and Buffy started mucking round with the cushions, trying out a hundred different ways of sitting before she decided she was comfortable. Then she spread the blanket out over the both of us, and made a space for the popcorn in the middle. Ok, that's good. Space apart is good.

With a flourish, Xander produced the video, and everyone leant forward to make out the title. A few seconds later, we were all waiting for someone to recognise what it was we were going to be watching. A few more seconds later, and Xander let out a sigh.

"Doesn't anyone recognise this? It's a classic! Every good boy and girl should have grown up watching this!"

This time, the silence that greeted him was also accompanied by more than a few raised eyebrows.

"Just wait then, my fine uneducated friends. Let the learning begin."

Did I just hear Willow snort?

And with that, he put the video in, adjusted the volume, and ran to turn out the light.

As the video started, I noticed B had put the bowl of popcorn in her lap, and had shifted ever so slightly towards me. Careful Faith.

I know I shouldn't have been encouraging it. But it was so damn hard not to. She hardly ever played up to my flirting, and when she did, it took all I had not to jump her on the spot. I just had to keep reminding myself that she was straight. As in, not interested in girls, or you Faith. She likes dead boys, and beefstick boys and probably a number of other crappy boys. Boys. All boys. Not girls, and especially not girls who tried to kill you, then take over your body. I've realised now that probably doesn't rate very high on the charming meter. It's easier to see that when I look back, but at the time it WHAT? WHAT?!

Nice place to rest your hand B. On my leg. Cause that's not distracting or anything.

Maybe she doesn't realise that's my leg? Or her arm got tired, mid popcorn grab?

Oh, who the hell cares? Don't move Faith.

I slowly dropped my gaze, and looked at Buffys' hand. Sure enough, she was gazing intently at the movie, and had her hand resting up against my leg.

Damn the blanket. If it wasn't in the way, her hand would be actually touching my leg.

I moved my hand across to hers, and touched the bracelet she was wearing.

"Nice bracelet B. Where'd you get it?" I whispered to her.

"I made it a while ago. You never know what some beads, safety pins and elastics will make."

I felt my arm get goose bumps as she whispered back in my ear. I also noticed Willow glance over at us. Xander on the other hand, looked like an earthquake could have struck, and he'd still be waiting for the right moment to pause the tape.

As Buffy turned back to the movie, I realised she had left her hand where it was.

Not wanting to appear totally weird, I started playing with the beads on her bracelet. So what if my fingers brushed against hers? I was just giving my hands something to do.

Quarter of an hour later, I had run out of new ways to play with Buffys' jewellery. I had moved onto her silver ring, and had no new ways to keep myself entertained.

Just do it Faith. Her hand is there. What's the big deal?

As casually as I could, I curled one of my fingers around hers in a 'I-do-this-with-everyone-when-I-watch-movies' kind of way.

So far so good. No violent slaps or cursing.

In fact, I swear she just moved closer. What is happening here? Buffy, leaning her head on my shoulder, with her hand practically wrapped around mine now.

And the popcorn? It had been banished to the far end of the couch for some unknown crime.

More likely this was her usual movie watching style. Or something.

Wow. This was actually turning out to be a nice night. I didn't have a clue what the movie was about, and I had hardly touched the popcorn, but I was enjoying this. It felt like I was with friends. Not just Buffys' friends, but my friends too.

God, emotional much Faith? Remember, this was probably a pity invite.

With a sudden crash, Spike burst through the front door, scaring everyone out of their wits. I felt B almost jump out of her skin beside me. It was around then that I noticed just how close we were sitting. Not to mention Willow and Tara. They were practically sitting in each other's laps when the blonde came crashing in.

When I looked back, I could see they'd moved apart to a respectable distance and looked as guilty as if they'd just been found making out on the teachers' desk. Wait a minute. Making out? Woah. I should have seen that one coming.

"Sorry to bust up your little group quiz night, but can a guy get a hand round here? Preferably a hand attached to the arm of a slayer?"

He sounded out of breath. Or, for someone who didn't breathe, surprisingly tired.

I heard Buffy give a snort of disgust.

"And why would you be needing that Spike?"

She sounded kinda annoyed. More than usual when it came to dealing with Spike. I had a fleeting thought. Was she annoyed Spike was interrupting our 'fast turning into cuddle' time together?

Before I could even process it, I felt myself jumping off the couch and striding over to the vampire.

"Whatcha need Blondie? Anything that involves slaying? Cause I'm itching to get some action tonight."

Shit. That came out wrong.

"You know, slaying action and all. Missing training and slaying in one day can play havoc on a girl."

Spike must have been more worried than I'd given him credit for, cause he didn't even smirk at my ramblings. He just stood there fidgeting.

"Well you see, I got a bit of a problem. Nothing I couldn't usually handle, except for the ah, size, of this particular one."

I stood there, waiting for him to explain a little more. I could almost feel Buffys' glare hitting me in the back.

"Ok. I had this little wager with a Bubrock demon over a game of pool. Kicked his ass actually. So when time came for him to pay up, his friends had come back with a few other friends, and a few more friends. And let's just say we didn't exactly get along. There was an incident with a pool cue, and when I called him Bubs, well, uh, you see.... I sort of need a hand with this group. Think you could help a guy out?"

"For sure. Just point me where the action is. Uh, thanks for the movie night guys. We'll have to do this again soon or whatever."

I glanced over at Buffy as I left, and was surprised at how disappointed she looked.

For a second, I stood there, wanting to apologise for running out on her. I wanted to tell her that this was the best night I've had in weeks, and how I'd like nothing more than to cuddle up on the couch with her all night. How I wanted to cuddle up with her on the couch every night. How I looked forward to training with her and the scoobies each day I got up. I wanted to tell her how much it meant to me that she forgave what I did to her, to everyone she loved, and treated me like a human being again.

But I didn't.

Instead, I turned around to face Spike, who was holding the door open and watching me with a raised eyebrow.

Spike and I had hardly walked two streets when I heard the sound of running footsteps. We both swivelled round on the spot to face the approaching group. From the number of footsteps, I guessed there was about seven or eight of them.

No such luck. As they came round the corner, I saw only four figures. Two vamps, some weird creature covered in fur, and a huge grey demon with three legs.

They let out shouts and growls of anger as they saw Spike, then saw me standing alongside. Spike already had a stake in his hand, so I figured he could take care of the vamps. I crouched down and pulled a knife out of my boot.

I guess going to a friends' house to watch videos and taking a knife hidden in your boot would have seemed weird to most of the population. I happen to know that Xander sleeps with a throwing axe under his pillow.

With a shout, Spike launched himself at the closet vampire, and I straightened up to find myself staring at the furry thing.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you fur coats were out this year?"

I wondered if he even spoke English, cause he paused his growling for a second and stared at me. Your loss buddy. I thrust the knife into his chest and slashed it sideways. He fell to the ground without another noise. Almost too easy.

Spike had just dusted the first vamp as the other one kicked him in the head. I grinned and threw myself at the three-legged one.

"Oh gross. That is just wicked foul."

I had punched him across the face, to find that his skin wasn't just naturally shiny, it was also incredibly slimy.

I backed away a few steps and waited until he lunged for me. Bad move.

A kick to two of his legs, a punch in his stomach (eww) and another swipe at his legs and he was flat on his back.

Didn't any of today's demons bother with a self-defence course?

I leaned over and slit this throat, grimacing as little grey specks flew onto my pants. I turned round to see Spike wearing a similar look of distaste. His leather coat was covered in a fine dust.

"See what a nuisance you vamps are, even after you've been staked?"

He rolled his eyes in reply, and sat down on the sidewalk to empty his boot.

I sat down beside him and concentrated on wiping some grey muck off my pants.

"So, what was up with the group bonding?"

"Yeah well, I'm not one to pass up free food, that's all."

He glanced over at me, then went back to tying up his boot.

"You and the other Slayer looked mighty comfy."

Every reply I could think of suddenly left me for better places. Simply for something to do with my hands, I reached down and scooped up a handful of gravel, and let it slide through my fingers.

"Well well. Struck a nerve have we?"

As usual, in place of witty replies, I could feel myself getting defensive.

"So what? We're finally getting along and suddenly it's not ok?'

"It's fine by me Pet. I just wondered how the other Cub Scout members were with you and their leader shacking up?"

"Wait a second here Deadboy. Me and her? There's no shacking. Of any kind."

"Oh, right then. My bad."

He was silent for a minute.

"But you wish there was."

With a growl of annoyance, I leaped to my feet.

"Dammit! I thought maybe you just _looked _stupid. There's no me and her. There never was and there never will be. She's straighter than a piece of 2 x 4. And even if she ever was into girls, which she's not, there's no way she'd go for someone like me. All the attention she's been giving me? It's pity. No doubt I'm her latest charity project, and as soon as she gets bored, I'm history, to her and her little group."

Spike was standing now too, with a calm, detached look on his face. Meanwhile, I could feel my eyes starting to water.

I did not need this right now.

With a start, I turned and ran off down the road as fast as I could.

I heard him call out as I reached the end of the street.

"Hey, thanks for the help Slayer!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Fairly short and fluffy. A fic watching Buffy and Faiths' relationship turn into something more

**Timeline: **Set towards the end of season 4, after the body swap, with Faith staying in Sunnydale

**Rating: **PG-13, mild language, sexual references and such

**Pairing: **B/F

**Disclaimer: **These characters all belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy etc etc

**Feedback: **Yes please. This is my first fic, so I'd love to know whether I should ever write another one

**Note:** Sorry about the inconsistency of the timeline. Magic Box setting is included in season 4. Please don't stress over this.

Here it is. The final chapter. Thanks again to everyone for the reviews.

And in answer to memet, the name of this story was chosen by my flatmate. She has proof read this story more times than I can count, and so I told her she could choose a name. It was a strange choice, but hey. Strange story :)

Chapter 3 

**BUFFYS POV**

Sunlight was filtering its way through the windows of the training room as sounds of combat could be heard drifting into the Magic Box. The two slayers were half way through their afternoon training session, causing dust to filter slowly around the room, seeming to catch as it passed through the rays of light.

This had to be my favorite time of day to train. Ok, so I gotta admit that the atmosphere wasn't the only reason I was enjoying training so much lately. A certain training partner and slayer counterpart had something to do with it.

If Faith felt the same way that I did, neither of us let it interfere with kicking each other's asses though. I might have been falling in love with Faith, but I wasn't about to let her beat me in training because of it.

My musings were rudely interrupted by someone punching me in the stomach.

The dark haired someone stopped and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Helloooo? Earth to B. Anyone home today? At least try and give me some competition here."

I blinked out of my daze and frowned.

"Sorry. Someone's on my mind today"

And every other day.

"Someone? Anyone I know that's taking up so much of your precious thought space?"

"What? I said something's on my mind. Not necessarily a person. Just stuff."

Faith smirked and held her arms out in a completely defenseless stance.

"Ok then Miss Preoccupied. How about taking a day off from your daydreaming, and actually trying? Or I suppose I could go hunt Spike down and beat the crap out of him. At least I'd actually need to concentrate on that fight."

The laughter in her eyes was almost too much to bear. Before she had even lowered her arms, I spun around with a roundhouse kick that connected with the side of her head. She fell to the floor and looked back up at me smiling, rubbing the side of her face.

"Glad you could join us again B. That almost hurt."

She flipped herself upright, and swung a couple of token punches, which I blocked as easily as if Willow was trying to hit me.

"Look who needs to up their game now Faith?"

I grinned as her own smile disappeared. Now this was more like it.

A minute later, we were still swapping blow after blow, with neither of us having much success. What Faith failed to realize, was that I was slowly walking forwards, backing her up against the wall.

She gasped when her back touched the cold wall and she understood what I'd done.

I pushed myself up against her, with my hands on the wall on either side of her face. I could feel her ragged breathing on my lips, matching my own gasps for air.

"Bad luck Faith. Not a very good position to be in, don't you think?"

She smiled back at me.

"I dunno B. Looks pretty good from where I am."

I paused for a fraction of a second to consider this. The fraction of a second was all it took for Faith to hit me with an uppercut punch square under my jaw. It was so hard, I felt my teeth rattle as I landed on my back. I skidded to a halt against a blue training mat, and lay there, gasping for air.

She strode to where I was lying, and stood over me, one of her boots resting lightly on my stomach.

"You were saying?"

I scowled and pushed her foot off me, scrambling to my feet before she had a chance to start hitting me again.

She was still smiling as I stepped closer to her.

With a quick sweep, I brushed my leg around her ankle and pushed her legs out from under her. I guess Faith had seen it coming at the last minute, cause she grabbed my shirt and pulled me down with her. That's my Faith. If she's gonna go down, she'll sure as hell take as many people with her as possible.

I landed on top of her, and sat upright, straddling her waist.

"Is that the best you've got Faith?"

With a sudden move, she grabbed my legs and sat upright too, so her face was inches away from mine. I tried not to shiver at the warmth I could feel from her hands on me.

"Nah it's not my best. I just like seeing you on top of me B."

I bought my hand up to her face, gently tracing the bruise that was starting to appear on her cheekbone. My bruise.

I leaned in and closed the distance between us, catching her lips with my own.

She gave a soft moan, and starting returning my kiss with an intensity that surprised me. Any doubts I had about our attraction left my mind, as her hands ran along my lower back, pressing me in closer to her.

I felt her tongue run along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth wider, gently meeting her tongue with mine.

I ran my hands through her messy hair, silently cursing the layers of clothes between us.

"Oh. Gosh."

With a small jump, I tore myself away from Faith's lips and looked over to see Tara standing in the doorway clutching a book, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, I ah, d-didn't mean to interrupt. Um, Giles wants to speak to you Buffy. When you're, um, w-when you're free that is." 

With a small smile, she turned and left the room.

I looked back at Faith, who looked like she was deciding whether to kidnap Giles now or later.

"I ah, I guess that's my cue to leave."

I tried not to smile at the disappointed look she was giving me. She cleared her throat and looked away at the door.

"Hey."

I gently pulled her face back until she was looking at me again with her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Are we gonna be able to pick this up again later on?"

For the first time today, I saw her break into a genuine smile that reached her eyes.

"Oh come on B. You know I like to finish what I start."

She leaned in and kissed me again, softly and slowly, before breaking away with a sigh.

I ran my hand gently across her cheek, then climbed off her and walked back into the shop.

**Espresso Pump **

I was sitting across from Willow at the Espresso Pump watching her pour her second sugar into her already sweetened mocha. I couldn't help but wonder at the sugar content, as I heard her sugar grating against the spoon as she stirred.

Her nervousness was driving me crazy. It was bad enough that I was planning on telling her about my feelings for Faith and our mid-training make out session, when she obviously wanted to tell me something too. I made a mental note to try and reduce the amount of sugar left lying around.

"So what do you think of Tara?"

Her question came out fairly easily, but I noticed her mocha was taking up most of her attention.

"She seems really nice Will. A little shy at first, but she's warming up to our, interesting way of life nicely. And the whole witch thing? Good to have something in common eh?"

I gave her a genuine smile, hoping to pass on how much I really did like Tara, so she could relax a little before I started on the topic of Faith.

"Yeah, she's great. We did this spell the other day, which was really neat. We laid out some sage to counteract this negative vibe that passed round the dorms the other day and .."

I listened to her chat about her spells for a while, trying my best to look like I was keeping up with the conversation. If Willow wasn't lost in the land of spells, she would have noticed my napkin lying in a hundred tiny white pieces around my cup.

She started on the latest Wiccan news, and my eyes glazed over as I thought of where Faith might be, and what she was doing. God, obsess much Buffy?

With an effort, I pulled myself out of my daze and turned back to Willow.

"- and before you know it, wham! This current of energy-"

"– I think I'm gay."

With a small jump Willow stopped gesturing in the air, and looked at me like I'd suggested we invite Spike around for dinner.

"Oh my god! How did you know that?"

Ok. What? Out of all the reactions I had thought she might have, this was near the bottom of the list. How to easily explain you've fallen in love with someone who once tried to kill you and everyone you love?

"Um, well. There was the cuddling on the couch.... And the flirting, and then the straddling..."

If Willow looked like I was crazy before, it was nothing to how she was looking now. Also, she looked mildly offended for some reason.

"Straddling?! Hugging, yeah, but not with the straddling! There has been absolutely no straddling!"

Now it was my turn to look confused. Was I saying this wrong?

"What? Willow, I –"

"- even some holding hands, but geez Buff, I haven't-"

"Will!"

"I never..what?"

She paused to look across at me - apparently torn between wanting to hear what I was going to say, and wanting to further defend herself from whatever was upsetting her.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah... That you think I'm gay, which is fair, cause I think I am too, and was kinda what I wanted to tell you, but totally unfair that you said it for me, cause it's kinda an important line in the scheme of things, well, you know more important than me about to suggest mochas, and then all of a sudden you're all "Hey Will, time for some chocolatey goodness" before I can....what?"

As I sat waiting for her to run out of breath, I suddenly realized what she was talking about, and more importantly, what she thought this conversation was about.

"You and Tara are dating?"

At this point I was almost sure this conversation was going to make history for the most amount of strange looks given between two people.

"Well, kinda. Um, I don't know. Isn't this what we're talking about?"

"I said that I think **_I'm_** gay. But woah, go Will!"

I sat there, smiling, waiting for Willow to catch up on the conversation. It was kinda nice being a step ahead of her for once. Her emotions were easier to read than anything Giles had ever made me study. Confusion. Flattery. Confusion. Panic. Back to confusion.

"Thanks. But. You? What? With the liking of the girls and the...flirting.....oh, and the straddling?! Wait. You like Faith? Faith who tried to kill us all? Faith you put in a coma, then stole your body, Faith?"

Now it was my turn to find my shredded napkin interesting.

"I haven't noticed many other girls around here called Faith...."

Willow sat gripping her spoon like it was her first ever exam. Milk was dripping all over the table, and down her sleeve.

"Will, she's changed. You must be able to see that? The last month she's been like a different person."

For the first time in the last 20 minutes, I saw her look...., erm, well, I saw her look not quite so confused. Nodding slightly, she held my gaze.

"....Yeah, she does seem less....uh, extreme."

"You really think so? Cause I've seen her change Will. And I think I've changed too. That body swap was creepy beyond belief, but it let me into her world. Her real world, not just the one she always wants us to see. It was, weird. And to be honest, not really nice. God, she made some wrong decisions, but I get it now. We didn't do a lot to help her Will. I kinda admire the effort she's made over the last month. I want to be there to help her this time."

I guess she realized I was totally serious after this long-winded speech, cause she reached across the table and took my hands.

Silence.

"Wow. Best friends with the same news on the same day."

"Yeah, what are the chances?"

I looked down into my now empty mug.

More silence.

Willow looked up at me with a wistful look on her face.

"I guess coming out isn't as big as it used to be?"

THE END


End file.
